Micro-segmentation refers to enforcing security controls, such as firewalls, intrusion prevention systems, access control lists, etc., in a more granular manner than as compared to enforcing perimeter-based security controls. In micro-segmentation scenarios, a hypervisor, a cloud platform, and/or the like can implement security controls in association with application components that are running as virtual machines.